A liquid crystal display device utilizing the electro-optical effects of liquid crystals and organic EL display devices using organic electroluminescence (organic EL) devices have been developed practically used as display devices used in electric appliances and electronic devices. In addition, a touch panel, which is a display device in which a touch sensor is mounted on a display region, has been rapidly spreading. Touch panels are especially required for mobile information terminals including smartphones.
As a method of arranging a touch sensor electrode (transmission electrode, reception electrode) in an organic EL display device, there is a method of attaching a separately manufactured touch sensor or a method of forming a touch sensor electrode on a display region. For example, Japanese Patent Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2008-197757 discloses the use of a wire grid arranged on a polarizer as a touch sensor electrode.